Gyertyaláng
by Bones-rajongoZora
Summary: Bones-Dr.Csont fanfiction. Karácsony Bones&Booth módra. Első írásom! Várom a véleményeket!


.

.

Gyertyaláng

.

.

Booth ujjai elfehéredtek, ahogy a telefont szorította. Hangja könyörgővé vált:

- Kérlek, Bones! Bejött ez az ügy, tényleg nem tehetek róla!

- Milyen ügy?

- Egy hulla természetesen!

- Akkor az az én ügyem is!

- Nem, ez nem érdekel téged!

- Honnan veszed?

- Mert csak egynapos. Még túl sok rajta a hús…

Brennan elhúzta a száját.

- És mi van Rose-zal?

- Már egy éve férjhez ment, nemsokára szül. Kisebb gondja is nagyobb annál, mint hogy Parkerre vigyázzon.

- Micsoda? Hiszen még csak gimnazista!

- 24 éves…

- Akkor is fiatal!

Booth megpróbált nyugalmat erőltetni magára.

- Tudod, van akinek 24 évesen már benő a feje lágya… Idefigyelj, tudod, hogy te vagy az utolsó, akitől ilyesmit kérnék, de pillanatnyilag az egyetlen.

Seeley nem volt biztos benne, hogy ez kritikának vagy figyelmességnek számít. Temperance-ban is felmerültek kétségek, de nem tette szóvá. Nagyot sóhajtott:

- Jó… – mondta aztán megadóan. – És hová vigyem?

- Hozzám, haza.

- Rendben, de ahogy végzel, jössz! – válaszolta Temperance ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon és letette a telefont.

.

Az iskolába megérkezve, Temperance Parker osztálytermében senkit nem talált.

- A klubszobában vannak! – mondta előzékenyen egy takarító. Odaérve, a tanítónő, egy idősebb hölgy, kérdően ránézett, mikor meglátta.

- Dr. Brennan vagyok, Parker Booth-ért jöttem.

A tanítónő csodálkozva felvonta a szemöldökét:

- Igen, Mr Booth telefonált… De ilyen korán? Még nem vagyunk készen.

Parker már észrevette Brennan-t és közelebb jött.

- Muszáj mennem? Anya megígérte, hogy én is csinálhatok valamit a karácsonyi bazárba – fogta könyörgőre.

- Igen, de a szüleidnek dolga van, én pedig… – Temperance tanácstalanul elhallgatott. Vigye haza Parker-t, ahol egyedül kell lennie, vagy maradjon itt vele? Mert a gyerek rá van bízva.

A tanítónő kedvesen mosolyogva így szólt:

- Tudja, így karácsony előtt két héttel nagyon kevés szülő ér rá. Nagyon megköszönnénk, ha felügyelné az egyik munkacsoportot.

- Ezt nem hiszem – válaszolta Brennan szárazon. – Az én kézügyességemmel nem megy semmire!

A tanítónő elgondolkodott:

- Akkor a varróasztalhoz menjen. Ott legfeljebb cérnát kell tűbe fűzni, vagy csomót kibogozni.

Temperance meghökkenve ránézett. Tekintete Parkerről a tanítónőre, majd vissza vándorolt. A kisfiú félig már lemondó arckifejezésének nem tudott ellenállni.

„Megállj, Booth! – sziszegte magában dühösen. – Ha a te kezed van benne, megbánod!˝ Majd szótlanul bólintott és hagyta, hogy a tanítónő az egyik asztalhoz kísérje és elmagyarázza, hogyan kell a karácsonyi képeslapot elkészíteni. Öt figyelő nyolcéves szempár csüngött a tanítónő ajkán. „Remélem, ők többet értenek belőle, mint én!˝ – sóhajtott Brennan és megpróbált úgy tenni, mintha tökéletesen ura lenne a helyzetnek.

Körülbelül egy órányi kínszenvedés után, mikor a századik csomóval birkózott, megszólalt a telefonja. Booth volt az.

- Helló, hol vagytok? Most értem haza, és…

- Az iskola klubszobájában! – szakította félbe Temperance dühösen. – És ha nem jössz azonnal, te leszel a következő, akinek a csontjait kategorizálni fogom! – Ez túl hangosra sikeredett. Az asztalnál ülő gyerekek tágra nyílt szemmel bámultak rá, még a tű is megállt a kezükben.

Temperance odament Parker-hez, aki éppen hajtogatással próbált egy dobozt készíteni.

- Apukád nemsokára jön.

- De jó! Akkor ő is nézheti a gyertya útját!

- Micsodát? – nézett rá Bennan értetlenül. De a választ már nem tudta megvárni, mert a varróasztalnál újabb kibogozandó problémák merültek fel.

Mikor Booth megérkezett, egy igencsak feldúlt Dr. Brennan-nel találta szemben magát. Temperance félrehúzta az egyik sarokba és kérdőre vonta a történtek miatt. Seeley alig jutott szóhoz:

- Figyelj, ez teljesen kiment a fejemből! Mindig háromkor szoktuk elhozni Parker-t. Eredetileg úgy volt, hogy Rebecca jön érte, talán ezért nem jegyeztem meg. – Majd békítően hozzátette:

- Gondolod, szívesen látnék varrott vagy kivágott csontvázakat a karácsonyi vásáron?

Brennan elfordította a fejét, de már csillapult a haragja:

- Hogy tudtál mégis elszabadulni?

- Elsírtam a bánatomat a főnökömnek. Neki két gyereke van és a férjének nagyon kevés ideje. Így aztán megértette. És elengedett.

Lassan elindultak az asztalok felé. A dobozhajtogatóknál megálltak. Parker már a negyediket készítette. Az egyik kislány, Brennan-t meglátva megszólította őt:

- Segítesz nekem? Ezt a sarkot ide kell hajtani, vagy oda?

- Sajnos nem tudom – válaszolta Temperance szégyenkezve. Parker felkapta a fejét és segítőkészen társához hajolt. Egy pillanatra felnézett, köszönt apjának, majd magyarázni kezdte a hajtogatás lépéseit.

Brennan kényelmetlenül feszengve állt ott.

- Én nem tudom, hogyan kell ezeket csinálni – mondta halkan Booth-nak. – Soha nem szerettem a kézimunkaórákat.

- Nyugi, Bones, tudom, hogy te nem lányból vagy! – mókázott Booth, majd mosolyogva ránézett:

- Akkor csak mondd meg nekik, milyen színűre fessék őket.

Brennan elfintorodott:

- Honnan veszed, hogy ahhoz értek?

A férfi megcsóválta a fejét:

- Csak rád kell nézni, Bones.

- Ezt nem értem.

- Hát a megjelenésed. Bárhol vagy, bármi történik, te mindig tökéletesen nézel ki. Rajtad mindig passzol minden mindenhez… Hé, ne nyald le a ragasztót! – ugrott oda az egyik gyerekhez és magyarázni kezdte a ragasztó káros hatásait. Tempe tátott szájjal nézett utána.

- Kösz, Booth… – mondta aztán homlokát ráncolva, mert nem tudta eldönteni, hogy ez bók volt vagy bátorítás.

Ekkor a tanítónő kért figyelmet:

- Kedves szülők, testvérek, barátok és persze kedves gyerekek! Köszönjük, hogy részt vettek barkácsdélutánunkon. A gyerekekkel délelőtt csokis kekszgolyókat készítettünk. Miután mindenki megmosta a kezét, megkóstolhatják ezt a finomságot.

Temperance Booth-hoz lépett:

- Most, hogy itt vagy, én már mehetek is.

- Ne! – a férfi nem tudta elleplezni hangjában a csalódottságot. – Már nem tart sokáig. Kérlek!

Ugyanaz a tekintet, amivel Parker is maradásra bírta… Brennan határozatlanul érezte, hogy valahogy nem szívesen menne haza az üres lakásba. A halk zsongás jólesett neki. Bólintott.

- De többé egy csomót sem bogozok! – tette hozzá. Booth felnevetett és a fal közelébe húzta.

- Amúgy, hogy vagy? Egy hete nem láttalak.

- Ekkora szerencsét!

- Mi? – Booth-t váratlanul érte a válasz.

- Mi van? – kérdezett vissza Bones, majd a férfi megbántott tekintetét látva kapcsolt:

- Úgy értem – fordult hozzá, – hogy ez azt jelenti, hogy nem találtatok csontvázat. És _ez_ a szerencse – magyarázta zavartan. – Nem pedig az, hogy nem láttuk egymást. Mert én… – elhallgatott. Nem tudta, hogyan folytathatná a beszélgetést. Tekintete a körülöttük szaladgáló gyerekekre tévedt. Összeszedve magát, megszólalt:

- Tudod, mennyien náthásak? És elfogyott a zsebkendő. Hoznom kellett volna néhány csomaggal. Ja és néhány gyereket láttam kezet mosni. Annyira felelőtlenek kézmosás tekintetében! Gumikesztyűt is kellett volna hoznom!

- Ugyan, Bones, a gyerekek szervezete akkor erősödik, ha megtanulják legyőzni a fertőzéseket.

Brennan élesen ránézett:

- Nem a gyerekekre gondoltam, mikor a gumikesztyűt említettem…

Ekkor ért hozzájuk Parker egy tányér csokigolyóval.

- Nagyon finom! – biztatta őket. Brennan Booth-hoz hajolt.

- Kézzel csinálták! – figyelmeztette. – Belegondoltál, mennyi kórokozó van ezekben?

- Persze – súgta vissza a férfi. – De próbálj meg nem gondolni rá, mit látnál a mikroszkóp alatt! – azzal széles vigyorral kettőt is a szájába rakott.

- Én már egy tányérral megettem! – jelentette büszkén a kisfiú.

- Aha, csak vigyázz a fogaidra.

- Hát persze. Legfeljebb elmegyek fogorvoshoz.

- Nem félsz tőle? – nézett rá kutatóan a nő.

- Nem hát!

- Hm – vetett egy pillantást Brennan Booth-ra. – Ebben nem apádra ütöttél!

Parker meghökkenve ránézett:

- Amúgy sem szoktam verni az apukámat! – mondta méltatlankodva. Brennan magyarázólag közelebb hajolt:

- Ez azt jelenti… – de Booth megelőzte. Félretolva Brennan-t, a fiához fordult:

- Persze, hogy nem. Kínáld tovább a golyókat! – majd a nőhöz fordulva szemrehányóan így szólt:

- Szerinted értékelné egy nyolcéves, ha közölnéd vele, miben _nem _hasonlít az apjára?

Parker szaladt ismét hozzájuk:

- Most fog elindulni a gyertya. Gyere, apa, körbe kell rakni a székeket! Te ideülsz mellém, Bones pedig temelléd.

A tanítónő a kör közepére felállított tartóba helyezett egy égő gyertyát.

- Mielőtt elbúcsúznánk egymástól, szeretném, ha meghallgatnák a gyerekek gondolatait a gyertyalángról.

A körülötte lévők várakozásteli arckifejezését elnézve, Temperance kívülállónak érezte magát. A teremben sötét volt, az egyszem gyertya fényét leszámítva. A gyerekek egyenként mondtak valamit és meggyújthattak egy újabb gyertyát, amit a földre helyeztek a tartó mellé.

- Fényt ad!

- Meleget is!

- Táncol a lángja…Vicces… – néhányan felkuncogtak.

Parkeren volt a sor:

- Nem fogy el, bármennyit is elosztottunk belőle! – Büszkén meggyújtotta a maga kis gyertyáját, a földre helyezte és visszaült apja mellé.

Lassan minden gyerek sorra került, végül a tanítónő zárta be a kört.

- A gyertyaláng olyan, mint az emberi szeretet. Mindenki képes rá, hogy valakinek fényt gyújtson a lelkében. És mindenki képes rá, hogy valaki által fény gyúljon a lelkében. Ne feledjétek: mindenki! Csak valakinek el kell kezdeni.

A kör közepéről kiemelte a gyertyát és az egyik szülőnek adta:

- Most pedig induljon el a gyertya, hogy mindenki megmelegedhessen kicsit.

Brennan idegesen Booth-hoz hajolt.

- Mire jó ez a hókusz-pókusz? – súgta. – Racionálisan nézve nem létezik semmilyen varázslat, a lélek lángjáról már nem is szólva…

Booth mosolyogva a karjára tette a kezét és suttogva magyarázni kezdett:

- Dehogyisnem, Bones. Gondolj a mesékre! A gyerekeknek szükségük van a varázslatra, amiben hihetnek. Talán néhány felnőttnek is… – szünetet tartott, majd folytatta:

- Télapó, Csipkerózsika, Békaherceg… Ismered a Békaherceget?

- Személyesen nem…

- Tudod, van egy béka, aki…

- Ami. A béka egy állat. Már boncoltam néhányat!

- Jobban jártál volna, ha megcsókolod!

- Miért?

- Mert akkor kiderül, hogy valójában egy királyfi, aki már régóta rajong érted… De te felboncoltad… – halkan felnevetett és a nőre nézett. Temperance visszanézett. A férfi nevetésétől neki is mosolyra húzódott a szája.

- Tudod – súgta kis gondolkodás után –, én nem csókolok meg akárkit. Az én csókomat ki kell érdemelni.

Seeley nem tudta levenni a szemét Temperance-ról.

- Igazán? – kérdezte aztán és közelebb hajolt.

- Igazán – válaszolta halkan Brennan. Arcuk olyan közel volt egymáshoz, hogy már csak a gyertyák remegő fényét látták egymás szemében.

- Bones! – súgta hangosan Parker. – Jön a gyertya!

Mint akik álomból ébrednek – mindketten megrezzentek. Booth a csalódott mosollyal az ajkán, Brennan pedig zavartan, de mindketten kelletlenül szakították el tekintetüket a másikról. Temperance átvette a gyertyát a jobbján ülő kislánytól és egy pillanatra belefeledkezett a lángjába. Seeley nyúlt a gyertyáért, aztán ujjai magától értetődően fonták át Tempe kezét. A nő azt hitte, a meghitt pillanat az előbb örökre elillant; de tévedett. Érezte, hogy bensőjét melegség járja át. De ez nem a gyertyák fénye volt. Hanem a szíveké.

.

.

.


End file.
